It should've been easy
by SuccuLover
Summary: The task should have been easy: bring her in. But how was it so impossible? How was the succubus so impossible? Tamsin's POV, femslash. Mature for smut. Kinda kinky?
1. Chapter 1

**Follows immediately after the bathtub scene in the third season. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I could use some feedback! Hopefully someone will like it :) Requests are welcome too, as I don't have that much inspiration right now. **

**Unfortunately, I do not own Lost Girl or the characters. **

It should've been easy.

Nah, it should've been impossible. She could not exist, right? Yet here she was, the impeccable and gentle succubus, lying naked in front of her, denying her perfectness.

Tamsin truly had seen everything. She'd been in countless battles, taking thousands of souls to Valhalla. She remembered being there, feeling the devastation, the hurt, and the loss. She remembered the sounds on the battlefield, the looks of broken men. She had witnessed her friends dying and being reborn, and she even caused the death of Acacia. Dear Acacia, the thought made her drunken heart tremble.

It was funny, almost, that a naive little succubus could turn her world completely upside down.

"To me you are. Your eyes are both brown and blue.."

Damn, she wanted to kiss the succubus.

"Your heart is both strong, and gentle.. You're virtuous, yet you're a succubus."

How should Tamsin have ever rejected this perfect creature? She fought against herself since the moment they met in that shit house of Bo and her pet, but she knew she couldn't win. Not when it came to Bo.

"You shouldn't be."

"Be what?" She still didn't get it. Tamsin felt like punching her, all the while wanting to kiss her furiously.

"Be real. Be here.." and with that Tamsin closed the distance between them. She fought a lost battle for long enough, it was time to finally succumb. The warrior gave up.

Bo's lips felt amazing, as always. She was waiting for it to happen again ever since Brazenwood. Now, in this bathtub, she felt Bo struggling and not knowing what to do. Finally, she surrendered as well. Tamsin let her tongue peek out, to ask for entrance. Bo gave it to her. Oh god, she died and went straight to Valhalla. Bo felt amazing. Tamsin placed her hand on top of Bo's chest, feeling her perfect heart again, still not believing that the succubus could be real.

Suddenly the succubus broke the kiss. "Tamsin, what are you doing?" she asked with her eyes full of concern. She did not pull away yet, and made Tamsin stay close to her, scared that the valkyrie would run away again like she always did. The blonde indeed became scared and wanted to leave, wanted to scream out and run away forever.

"I don't know. I'm scared, Bo."

"What scares you?"

Everything. Everything scared her. Naive little succubus. "I've doomed us. I've doomed us all."

The valkyrie was feeling vulnerable? Bo almost never saw this side in her, and suddenly felt filled with need for the warrior. The succubus leant in again and captured Tamsin's lips once more. She immediately requested entrance and Tamsin complied. Quickly, afraid that Tamsin would run once again once she soberd up, Bo stretched out to take the blonde's hand and put it on her chest. The valkyrie was invigorated. She kissed Bo with all her strength, not wanting the moment, the dream, to end. Not wanting Bo to end. She could not handle that.

Fuck the tub. Tamsin pulled Bo closer to her, but the water made it difficult to feel all of her, even though she was naked. Instead, Tamsin stood up and went out of the tub, pulling Bo along with her.

Bo's eyes flashed blue and she almost ripped Tamsin's top off. "Come on, Tamsin" she whispered in her ear. The chills went up her spine, and the valkyrie's eyes darkened with lust. Bo took off her pants and cupped the valkyrie between her legs, eliciting a moan from Tamsin. The succubus kissed her again and opened up her mouth to feed a little.

The feeling of being drained excited the blonde even further, and she pushed the succubus on the floor. "Fuck you, Bo" she whimpered, feeling the brunette's hands going down further on her body. Tamsin wasn't about to let Bo top her, nope. Not going to happen.

"OUCH!" Bo yelled after Tamsin slapped away her hand. "what do you think you're doing, little sex demon? Think you can dominate me?" she smirked. Even drunk, the valkyrie did not lose her "charm". Bo immediately put her hands on Tamsin again, sending a little charm through the girl's body. "What is the problem, officer?"

Tamsin momentarily caved under Bo's touch and her breath, as she whispered in her ear, but quickly recovered and slammed Bo into a nearby "wall". The wood almost shattered from the impact, but the two didn't matter. The blond wasted no time as she kissed Bo's body until she reached her breasts. Tamsin kneaded one breast with her hand as she took the other one in her mouth. Bo let out a quick moan, not wanting to give in. She pushed Tamsin back and yanked her into the wall that previously served to make a small hallway into the bathroom: one that Kenzi liked to do her little dances after pointing one of Bo's sleepovers to the tooth paste.

The both fell through the wood, but did not care. Bo quickly topped Tamsin again and went for a scavenger hunt. Her hands quickly found their way to the valkyrie's hot center, eliciting a grunt from the blonde. Bo cupped her again and began to feather Tamsin's clit.

"Ohh god Bo."

Bo pushed herself further down and suddenly gave Tamsin a wide lick. Tamsin screamed. It had been too long, and she fought herself too much, and she broke. Bo entered her with two digits and Tamsin just moaned and whispered the succulette's name continuously. She felt herself climbing. Bo was relentless. She was fucking her senseless on the bathroom tiles and dirt from the wooden wall, and Tamsin loved it. This was going to hurt tomorrow, but the alcohol dimmed the aching that her body experienced from being pushed around the bathroom.

After another series of moans, Tamsin reciprocated and wasted no time to cup Bo and make her feel this good as well. She took care of Bo's need as she climbed even higher, and sensed that she was almost there. She quickly entered Bo and began fucking her.

The succubus was overcome with even more need and pressed their bodies together as she kissed the blonde furiously. She took some chi and sent powerful charms through her lover's body, as she felt that the blonde was close. Her aura was turning her on in the most pleasurable ways. They both panted, moaned, and whispered sweet nothings and curse words into each other, as their centers dripped.

Bo started to ride Tamsin's hand and that did it for the other woman. "BO!" She felt herself falling over the edge and into pure bliss. Bo sent another wave through her core and Tamsin's reaction made her tumble into that blissful state of ecstasy too, as she cried out the blonde's name.

55


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, peeps :) I actually liked writing the first chapter, so let's just see what happens. I'm kinda into the more rougher valkubus, so sorry if that's not your cup of tea. English is also not my native language, so if you catch any mistakes, let me know! ;) To the people who are into this kind of thing, you should check out Liquid Cocaine (valkubus fanfic written by The Unaligned) as well, it's HOT!**

**I still do not own Lost Girl or sweet sweet Ms. Skarsten, unfortunately.**

They'd been circling around each other ever since they met, and it finally happened. As they were panting, Tamsin got up. She'd said way too much. She started to gather her clothes and quickly made her way outside of the crack shack. That Bo and her goth pet had the guts to call this a house, ha. Even her truck was more of a house than this piece of shit.

"Tamsin, wait!" Bo started, but the blonde was too quick and had already left. Well fuck that. Time for breakfast, then. The succulette stood up, checked her skin for bruises - none to be found, thanks to the valkyrie's incredible chi - and pulled on her kimono as she made her way into the kitchen. Kenzi was nowhere to be found. She started to rattle with some pans, wanting to find something to cook something in. She looked in the fridge. 2 eggs and a bottle of vodka. Okayy, scrambled eggs it is.

"HEY BOBO! You won't believe what I just heard!" the little goth human came waltzing in, sporting some 11-inch heels like she was a runway model. "Hey Kenzi, breakfast? I'm making scrambled eggs." The Russian woman immediately smirked, "Bo-Bo, you know I love ya, but I don't think you should try to cook. You remember last time?" Oh yea… She almost blew up the shack, as she tried to flip a burning pancake. If Kenzi wasn't there with a fire extinguisher they could have gone searching for a new home. Still, Bo was determined that this would work. "I can do this, Kenz. How about you just sit, make yourself comfortable, and then we'll eat. What'd you hear?"

The other brunette already grabbed the bottle of vodka as she drank her liquor. Sometimes the similarities between the goth and the valkyrie were stunning. Bo smiled as Kenzi threw back her head and moaned as the first big gulp of alcohol burnt through her throat. "Yeh, succubunny, this is amazing! Dyson came home late last night and his apartment was raided!"

"Huh? Oh my god is he OK?!"

Kenzi stormed on, without even acknowledging the brunette's question. "His lock was pick pocketed, so of course our wolfy, hairy friend grabbed his gun, standing in fighting position to kill whoever came onto his territory. The big wolf grunted as he opened his door, and found out that nothing had happened! Nada, zilch! Can you believe that?"

"Kenzi, is he alright? Nothing was stolen? Did he know who did it?"

"THAT'S THE THING, my little Bo-Bo! His whole liquor cabinet was empty, a few broken bottles on the floor! BUT, and here it comes, apparently someone took his Wilco bootleg! Did you take him for a Wilco fan? HAHAHA."

Bo lighted up, connecting the dots. Ha, so the succubus' liquor was the valkyrie's second raid of the day? Time to avenge being the second choice. "Kenz, I'm sorry, but I'mma go to the precinct, you know, checking on Dyson? Could you finish this breakfast?" the goth, who was already playing zombie games, quickly yelled yes and continued to play.

Tamsin was in the training hall of the police station, punishing the training bag for her own mistakes. She shouldn't have told Bo. She could not have told Bo. Fuck that fucking succubus, damn her. Thanks to that freaking sex demon, Acacia was already dead, and now they both would be next. She gave the thing another hard hit, after which she lost her self-control and stabbed the thing with a knife. If only it could be Bo… Nah, she could never hurt Bo.

Being caught up in her own battle, the trained blonde did not see said succubus coming up to her. Suddenly, she caught a whiff of the brunette's perfume and turned around, only to slam the succubus into the floor, holding her knife to the brunette's throat. "Ouch, detective! You have got to stop slamming me into walls and floors!" Bo smirked, caught by surprise but liking the fact that they were on the floor again.

"Fuck you Bo." Tamsin annoyingly replied. She let the brunette loose and gave the punching bag another harsh smash. She took a sip of her water - or what Bo assumed to be water - and made her way to her locker. Bo followed her.

"Why the hell do you do that everytime, succubitch?" growled the sweaty, hot, toned blonde.

"Do what?"

"Make it so damn hard!" the valkyrie slammed her hand into her locker, annoyed by herself instead of Bo. She should be the one resisting the brunette, she was taught to eliminate all feelings.

Bo looked at Tamsin with a pained look, not wanting the other woman to feel so hurt, not wanting the other woman to hurt herself. "Look at me, Tamsin." The blonde didn't respond. "Tamsin, look at me." For the second time, there was no response. Different approach, then. Bo walked to the blonde, caressed the hand that was still against the metal of the locker, and turned Tamsin around. She was furious. "STOP BO. Go, leave." she demanded. Bo wasn't going anywhere, she wanted answers, why had the blonde doomed them both?

"Tamsin.." she said while running her thumb across the girl's face and lips. God, she was truly an amazing creature, straight from heaven. "I need you to give me an answer. What did you mean when you said that you doomed us both?" Tamsin looked up immediately, and after a momentary look of hesitation, her expression changed into anger as she pushed the succubus against the locker. "Go away Bo, I'm not asking again."

"No."

Why was she so damn stubborn? The valkyrie grabbed her by the arm, less than gentle, and yanked her towards the exit, but the brunette would not leave. She fought off Tamsin and sent charms through her upper arm. The blonde loosened her grip for a second, but quickly backed up again and pushed the brunette again. She speedily took her knife again and held it to Bo's throat. "I'm not warning you again. Go."

"No." she said again, her eyes filled with hurt. Was Tamsin actually holding a knife to her throat? Did Bo mean nothing to her? Bo sent another wave of charms through Tamsin and as the hand against her throat lost its grip again, Bo quickly closed the distance between them and instantly got a response. After a few seconds their tongues began to battle, but Tamsin was still fighting. Bo pulled her closer and sent more charms into the hot and sweating girl, as she seemed to win the fight. Tamsin muffled a groan and pulled back, only to have the succubus sending waves of persuasion through her again. The valkyrie was beyond annoyed and turned on, and her knife slipped as she cut the other woman in her shoulder. Bo shuddered and let out a pained moan, but could not care. She had to have Tamsin. Bo slapped Tamsin's knife away and smacked the valkyrie on the face, after which she immediately kissed her again.

The blonde was flabbergasted. What happened? The slap across her face woke her up and spurred her on. Her right hand, now disposed of the knife, made its way down Bo's body and she cupped Bo's sex, over her leather pants. Did the girl have no other clothes, no other fabric? Ah who cared anyway, fuck this was hot. Tamsin's hand continued its way down as it came across Bo's little dagger on her thigh. Oh, this was gonna be interesting.

Before Bo knew it, Tamsin had her pinned to another wall with yet another knife to her throat. The blonde leant in and whispered in her ear. "Did you just slap me?" Bo moaned, turned on beyond belief. She felt herself dripping with need. "God Tamsin, fuck me." she demanded, kissing the blonde again.

Tamsin drew the knife across the succubus' neck, just enough to draw blood. "HOLY FUCK TAMSIN." Bo screamed, not expecting the dagger to actually inflict any wounds. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She exclaimed, surprised. Tamsin smirked and threw the dagger away too, as she began to lay open kisses to Bo's ear. She made her way down and licked her neck. Bo yanked the woman away and took chi, after which she pushed her onto the floor once again. "We have got to stop meeting like this, detective." whispered the succubus, her voice horny as fuck.

God, Bo. Tamsin did not know what to expect, as the brunette picked up her knife and slid it over the blonde's body. She ripped the blonde's top open, and wasted no time. She sucked Tamsin's nipple and her other hand went into the nordic woman's pants and string. "God, Tamsin, you're wet."

Bo circled her thumb around the warrior's clit, not wanting to give her what she wanted yet. She smacked her again and watched as the blonde's aura got impossibly bright. "You little bitch, you are enjoying this, aren't you?" Tamsin smirked and moaned. "Since I had you against that floor, your little body all ready for me."

She smoothly entered the blonde with two fingers and began fucking her relentlessly. "Damn Tamsin, how can you get so wet?" The brunette asked with the brightest eyes the valkyrie had ever seen. She felt herself climb higher and higher. When the brunette added another finger and encircled her clit again, she was down for the count. She knew she had lost the battle once again, and was too far gone to even remotely care.

"Oh god Bo." she groaned, smashing their lips together as Bo fucked her. She felt herself cramping together and bucked her hips to increase the friction. Bo sucked her chi and kneaded her breast with her other hand. She licked her neck and her collar bone, and she sent another wave of pleasure straight through Tamsin's core. "OH BO" yelled Tamsin, as she hit her peak.


End file.
